


Taming Rage

by Xenobia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger's rage issues threaten to cause Levi to lose custody of him. When told by Erwin to bring it under control by any means necessary, the captain resorts to more creative measures. Yaoi, bondage, PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, I forgot I even wrote this little ficlet. *Throws it at the readers* Enjoy the smut infusion!

"Taming Rage"

_A Levi x Eren fanfic_

_*Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for entertainment, non-profit purposes only. I do not claim ownership of any canon characters or the world that this is set in._

* * *

Erwin watched as Eren Jaeger panted and drooled, ranting about how he was going to kill every single titan. While he appreciated his initiative, the boy's vigor was getting out of control. Eren didn't seem fully conscious as Hange pulled him out of the well. Both of Eren's hands were bleeding profusely from the bites inflicted upon them by their owner.

"Captain, get him under control by any means necessary," ordered the commander to Levi. He was the boy's keeper, and if he couldn't keep Eren tightly reined in, the scouts would be forced to relinquish custody of him.

Levi glanced at him sidelong. "'Any means necessary, eh?" His thoughtful, cool gaze slid to Eren, who was fighting against Hange's hold on him instinctively. Levi shrugged. "You're the boss."

* * *

Levi pondered the current situation. Erwin had gone back to the capital and Eren was bound in chains in the basement dungeon. Hange had tried to coax the boy to eat, but Eren was still too out of it…feral like some wild thing. His friend Mikasa had tried to go to him, but Levi sternly told her to keep her distance and let him and Hange deal with it.

So far, the usual methods of discipline weren't doing much good. Sure, Levi could kick him into submission or knock him flat out, but all that did was incapacitate him for a bit. It did nothing to quell the boy's rage. While Levi could appreciate where Eren was coming from, it was imperative for Jaeger to be capable of obedience and self-control. He was too important to the cause to risk losing custody of him.

"I suppose 'tough love' can only go so far with this kid," muttered Levi to himself, absently tapping the end of his pen on his office desk. Eren needed something to help him release some of that pent-up anger and frustration. He needed a safe outlet. Violence wasn't enough, and getting the shit kicked out of him obviously served only as a temporary fix.

"Pain doesn't bother him. Tch, it's no wonder, since the kid spends half his time chewing on his own fucking hands. I need another strategy."

Eren was a good-looking kid. Chances were if he weren't in his current situation, he wouldn't have to go far to get some release from his woes. Levi thought back to his own years in that stage, and he sighed. This assignment was turning him more into a pervert with each day.

* * *

Eren gasped at the feel of the heavy weight sinking into the mattress behind him. He lifted and turned his head to find none other than Captain Levi lying there behind him, spooned up against him.

"Wh-what the hell?" Eren twisted and half-turned to stare at the older man. He'd thought he was just dreaming, but sure enough, the captain's small, hard frame pressing against his from behind was reality. "Sir?"

"You've got some issues that need to be worked through," informed Levi softly in a thoughtful voice. "If I can't get you to settle down, I'll lose custody of you and the MP's will have you. We can't have that happening, can we?"

Eren's chains clinked as he shifted uncertainly on the bed. He didn't know how to react to this unexpected, intimate embrace. He was starting to blush from the contact, and he didn't understand what Levi was getting at. "I…don't want them to take me away, sir."

Levi's cool, solemn gaze held his. "Then let's make sure that doesn't happen, shall we?" His right hand stroked over Eren's stomach slowly, its trajectory sliding downwards toward the hem of his nightshirt. "Tell me, Jaeger; what do you think is the greatest release of frustration?"

Eren's blush deepened. Levi's touch was already making him hard. God, had the man guessed his attraction towards him? He'd tried so hard to keep it to himself, to avoid staring at him all the time. "I don't know, Captain. I'm sorry I acted out today."

"Hmm. Apologies can't undo what's been done, brat." Levi's exploring hand slipped below Eren's waist, and the younger man gasped in shock when it cupped him between the legs. "You need an outlet. Kicking the shit out of you when you screw up obviously isn't enough. Do you ever jerk off?"

Eren was too stunned by the groping to respond to that. He drew a shuddering breath as Levi's hand rubbed his growing length through his sleep pants.

"No answer?" Levi's tone was flatly patient, and his hand continued to rub Eren's hardening arousal. "I was your age once too, you know. I haven't forgotten what it was like, to contend with teenaged hormones on top of anger and frustration. People have this idea in their heads that I'm not capable of human emotion, but they couldn't be further from the truth."

"I…I n-never thought that, sir," gasped Eren. He started to reach down to grab the older man's hand, but he didn't dare try to stop him. He imagined Levi would pop him on the head if he tried, and besides, his touch felt wonderful. "Why…are you touching me like this?"

"Why, indeed?" Levi paused in his fondling to yank Eren's pants down in the front, exposing his now fully erect cock to the air. He curled his fingers around the thick, swollen length of it and his breath tickled the young man's ear as he spoke again. "There's only one thing left I can think of that might quench that rage in you, Jaeger. Just about every teenaged boy likes to get off, right? Sometimes your own hand just isn't good enough company."

Eren was caught between shock and desire. He couldn't believe Levi was actually touching him like this. He bit his lip and he fought back a groan of pleasure. He didn't know how to answer the captain's statement, and he really didn't want him to stop what he was doing.

"Relax," demanded Levi calmly, his hand still steadily stroking up and down Eren's stiffened flesh. "You aren't in trouble, Eren. In fact, I think you deserve some reward for all of your cooperation. I understand your anger better than you might think."

Eren's breath quickened, and he laid his head down on the pillow and stared blankly at the wall. His topmost hand started clutching at the bed sheets impulsively, while his bottom hand clenched into a fist beneath the pillow. "Sir…feels good," he admitted in a husky murmur.

Levi started to stroke him faster. "Is this the first time anyone else has touched you this way, Eren?"

Eren nodded and swallowed, closing his eyes. How many times had he touched himself this way and fantasized that it was Levi's hand on him, rather than his own? A moan arose in his throat when the captain stroked his thumb over the flushed, exposed tip of his cock, drawing a glistening drop of moisture from it. He gasped as Levi did it again, slicking the precum over the sensitive glans.

"Captain…Levi," groaned Eren, and then he bit into the pillow to muffle another moan. Damn, it felt so good. It was better than he'd imagined it could be. Eren started to thrust into the other man's grip, his instincts taking over.

"Hmm, so I'm your first," reasoned Levi in that low, seductive voice. "You seem to like my touch, Jaeger. How long have you wanted it, I wonder?"

"Too long," confessed Eren before he could stop himself. "I…I mean…"

"Is that so?" Levi's grip on him tightened, and his lips brushed cajolingly against the side of Eren's neck. "I'd wondered if I was simply imagining the way you look at me, sometimes. I thought it might just be hero worship, and I was only misreading it. Do you want to fuck me, Jaeger?"

Eren was frankly afraid to answer that question. Levi was a difficult man to read, at best. To admit to something so crude was a frightening concept for him, because he _did_ worship Levi, and it made him feel filthy when such disrespectful thoughts went through his mind. Levi's steady, sure touch made concentration difficult to come by, though.

"S-sir, I would n-never…I respect you too much to…ohh!"

"Easy, brat," advised the captain—almost gently. "You aren't going to get in trouble for answering truthfully. It's not a trick question."

Eren started to pant, but he was still too afraid to answer the question. "Captain…"

Levi stroked him harder and faster. "Answer me, you shitty brat. Have you thought of shoving this big, fat cock into me? Yes or no?"

"Oh God," whined the teenager, his senses reeling with the pleasure of Levi's touch and the sound of his voice. "Yes sir! I…I want you. I've wanted you almost from the first m-moment I saw you!"

Eren turned his head to look at the captain's quietly assessing face, looming over him. The boy's eyes were bright with unshed tears. He was overflowing with a range of powerful emotions, from desire to terror. It was so perverse. It was wrong to want his captain so badly, and yet Levi had forced him to admit it aloud.

"Please don't hate me," gasped Eren, thinking this entire thing was set up to make him admit his guilty, secret interest in the captain. "I can't…help it! Everything about you is…unh…oh shit…feels so good…"

"And what makes you think I would hate you?" pressed Levi. He rubbed the weeping tip of Eren's cock again, making him shudder and groan. "Sounds to me like you've got the ordinary desires of a man, Eren. That's nothing to punish you over."

"Ordinary?" repeated Eren, dumbfounded. What was "ordinary" about wanting another man so badly he could barely take his eyes off of him? If he were ordinary, he'd probably be fantasizing over Mikasa or some other beautiful girl. That was what ordinary boys his age usually did. Instead, he was infatuated with a man roughly twice his age.

Levi smirked, and his soft, thin lips moved against Eren's ear as he lowered his head to speak into it. "Yes, ordinary. You'd be surprised by how many guys prefer the company of other men, Jaeger. You like the feel of my hand on this big cock of yours, don't you? Little pervert."

The captain's words contradicted each other, and Eren felt terribly confused. First Levi said he had normal desires, and then he called him a pervert for having them. "W-which is it, sir?" he gasped, unable to stop himself from thrusting into the captain's stroking hand. "Am I…a pervert or am I ordinary?"

"Both." Levi shrugged, and he nibbled Eren's ear, drawing a shiver from him. "You're a perfectly ordinary pervert. If you want proof of your humanity, there it is. We're all fucking perverts, Jaeger."

A half-hysterical laugh bubbled on Eren's lips. There was a crazy sort of logic to the captain's statement, and to be told that he was more or less normal for having such perverted desires was strangely refreshing to him. "So…you're a pervert too?"

"Mm," hummed Levi in agreement. He traced the shell of Eren's ear with the tip of his tongue. "I'm the worst kind there is. Why else would I be in a dungeon jacking off a chained up teenager, genius?"

Eren's flush deepened. The captain was so…shameless. He was completely unrepentant about what they were doing, despite having admitted the wrongness of the situation. It was getting more difficult to think by the moment, though. Every stroke of Levi's hand brought Eren closer to the brink, and he moaned low in his throat. He gripped the sheets tighter and he panted harder, afraid to touch the older man but wanting to badly.

"You're over-thinking," observed Levi calmly. "Just go with it, brat."

"Sir," gasped Eren, "I…I'm going to come…"

"Well, that was the objective." Levi shrugged, not slowing his patient strokes. "Don't treat it like some transgression, Eren. I'm not lying here rubbing your dick just for shits and giggles. Cut loose, already."

The teenager couldn't hold back his moans, and he released his grip on the sheets to timidly lay his hand over the smaller one steadily pumping on his cock. He wasn't trying to stop the touch so much as encourage it.

"Captain," moaned Eren, turning his head to claim Levi's mouth in a kiss.

The older male's responsive caress of the tongue sent a jolt of hot lust through Eren, and the shifter groaned into Levi's mouth. Shit, it was happening. He couldn't hold it back, and Levi seemed to realize it. The captain's hand moved faster and squeezed more firmly. Levi's tongue danced against Eren's demandingly, and the teenager's hips began to jerk almost frantically. Eren tensed from head to toe and he broke the kiss to call Levi's name in a shaken cry. He shuddered, and he was vaguely aware that the captain had produced one of his handkerchiefs to hold it over Eren's arousal with his free hand. Grunts escaped Eren's mouth as he spurted into the cloth, and his body shook all over.

"Levi," panted Eren, forgetting to refer to the man by his rank. God, it felt so amazing. Getting off on his own was never going to be satisfying enough for him again.

Levi didn't remonstrate him for failing to address him by rank. He kept stroking Eren until the spasms stopped, and then he wiped off the boy's sated groin. "Now, don't you feel better?"

Eren nodded, still catching his breath. He could hardly believe that his captain just did that to him. Levi had asked him if he wanted to fuck him, too. Did that mean he was willing to sleep with him, or was he just teasing him with that?

"Sir…when you asked earlier if I wanted to…uh…make love to you…" Eren blushed again, unable to use a crude word to describe what he wanted to do with the captain.

"What of it?" Levi's mouth twitched with subtle amusement over his romantic choice of words. "Suffering some performance anxiety? I won't let you screw up, if that's what concerns you. I'll train you to be a decent lover."

The promise was startling to Eren. "What…made you decide to approach me, sir? I've tried to be discreet and not stare openly at you. Do you…like me?"

Levi appeared to consider the question, and he tossed his soiled handkerchief with perfect aim at the hamper basket across the cell. "I don't hate you. Isn't that enough?"

Eren sighed. Trying to get a straight answer from this man obviously wasn't going to be an easy endeavor. "I'm just trying to understand."

"Then understand this," Levi murmured, holding his gaze coolly. "You are on the verge of getting out of control. As I said before: you need an outlet for that aggression…something that won't put you or others at risk. If I've got to suck you off, jerk you off or fuck you now and then to tame some of that rage, then so be it. I can definitely think of worse taming methods than sex, wouldn't you agree?"

Eren stared at him with wide eyes, rolling onto his back. He hesitantly reached up, the manacle on his wrist sliding further down as he dared to touch Levi's handsome face. His skin was so smooth and soft, and he smelled so nice. "Is that the only reason why you did this, Captain?"

Levi went still, and Eren bit his lip, wondering if he'd gone too far. Finally, the older man shook his head. "I have needs too, and you aren't as irritating as you once were."

Eren gave a hesitant smile, knowing that was as close to a compliment as he was likely to receive from Levi. "I try not to be irritating, sir."

Levi shrugged. "You nearly always follow my orders, which I can't say for most of the other brats—particularly your friend Mikasa. You, I can mold into a good soldier. Some of those others are going to take more work and discipline."

"Mikasa is just—"

"Hot-headed and impetuous," interrupted Levi sternly. "Don't make excuses for her, Jaeger. I realize you two love each other, but don't let that blind you to her faults."

"I don't love her," denied Eren. "Well, I do, but not the way you might be suggesting. She's like a sister to me. You…you're the one I…um…" He flushed and looked away, stopping himself from saying what was on the tip of his tongue.

"I'm the one you're attracted to," finished Levi for him.

Eren nodded, going along with it because it sure as hell beat what he'd been on the verge of confessing to the man. "People think there's more between Mikasa and I than there is, but I've never held a romantic interest in her."

Reminded of the last time Mikasa failed to follow Levi's orders, Eren felt a familiar wave of guilt. "Captain, I never thanked you."

"For what, Eren?"

The boy met Levi's gaze. "For saving me from Annie." He didn't mention the loss of the Levi Squad. He and the captain had already been over that subject before, and he didn't want to bring it up again and risk pissing Levi off.

"I did what I had to do," explained Levi evenly. "Be thankful Erwin managed to talk the brass out of taking you from us, afterwards. You should also be thankful that Mikasa refused to give up on you. I was ready to write you off as another casualty, but she convinced me to try and save you anyhow."

Eren lowered his bright gaze. "I know. I've already thanked her. She told me what happened after Annie took me out of the nape of my titan form."

Levi stared at him thoughtfully. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you two aren't an item. You wouldn't still be a virgin, otherwise. She'd give it up if you asked her, you know."

Eren looked up at him, startled. "Sir…please don't talk about her like that."

"Just stating the obvious, brat. Be careful with that girl and don't give her any false hope. The last thing I need is some scorned teenaged girl crying over being rejected by her sweetheart. Mikasa's a pain in my ass, as it is."

Eren almost smiled. "She already knows I don't feel that way about her, Captain."

"Let's hope. So Eren, about that rage of yours…how is it now?"

Eren blinked in surprise. "It's…gone. For now, at least."

Levi nodded in satisfaction. "Good, I thought so. Get some rest, Jaeger."

The captain started to get off of the bed, and Eren turned over to grab him around the waist and pull him close. It was a little awkward with the chains hampering his movements, but he managed it and he wondered if he'd just screwed up when Levi sputtered with annoyance.

"Sir, would you stay with me? At least until I fall asleep? I…have nightmares sometimes."

Eren squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his face against the older man's chest. He had a terrible feeling that he was about to get clubbed over the head or kicked for his bold actions, and Eren braced himself. He flinched when Levi's hand settled on his head, the fingers curling into his hair. Rather than yank on it, the captain's grip relaxed, and he stroked it instead. Eren's eyes popped open with surprise, and he tilted his head back to look at his companion warily.

"Very well," murmured Levi. "Since you cooperated so nicely, I'll grant your request."

Levi cupped Eren's chin and he gazed into his eyes. "Remember this, Jaeger. I can reward the good behavior just as easily as I can punish for the bad. How I treat you depends on you, ultimately."

"Yes sir."

He could hardly believe the captain was going along with it, but Eren was grateful. The dungeon got so lonely at night, and half the time he cried himself to sleep. He adjusted the chain connected to the collar around his throat to get it out of the way, and he cuddled Levi with a soft sigh, resting his cheek against the captain's chest. He could hear Levi's steady heartbeat, and he found it soothing. The captain's body was hard and warm against his, and Eren allowed himself the privilege of stroking Levi's toned abs through his shirt. Pleasantly sated from the sexual gratification he'd just received, Eren closed his eyes and within ten minutes, he drifted off to sleep.

Levi had said he would stay with him until Eren fell asleep, but unbeknownst to the slumbering young man, the captain remained with him until just before sunrise. Eren was oblivious to it when Levi awoke, got out of the bed and tucked him in. Eren snuggled into the spot where Levi had lain beside him, breathing in his scent and enjoying the lingering warmth from his body.

* * *

Levi wasn't kidding about training Eren to be a good lover. He took it slowly at first, introducing the teenager to oral sex to start off with. He was quick to correct him when he got too enthusiastic or rushed anything. Levi didn't spare Eren's feelings. He let him know exactly what he was doing right, and what he needed to improve on. Eager to please the captain, Eren listened carefully to his instructions, and he did his best to follow them. He even got a bit inventive and tried different techniques. One such technique involved gently nibbling the tip of Levi's erection, and that proved to be quite effective. Instead of yanking on his ears to stop him, Levi responded highly favorably to it, gasping his name and encouraging it.

The intercourse was the most difficult thing to master. The first time they tried it, Eren got so excited that he came before he even got inside of Levi. That made the captain extremely annoyed, and he ejected Eren from his quarters and told him not to come back until he could rein in his libido and not blow his load prematurely. Eren felt so bad about it that he took on extra chores to get back on Levi's good side. The captain seemed to approve, and he forgave Eren for his blunder and visited him in the dungeon that very night.

Every night after that, when Eren wasn't sneaking into Levi's private sleep chambers, the captain visited him in the dungeon. Eren's confidence grew little by little, and he looked forward to it each time Levi allowed him to sleep in his bedroom with him, rather than chained up in the dungeon. Eren mapped out every inch of the captain's body, from scar to harness mark left by constant use of the ODM gear. He was as determined a lover as he was a fighter, and he learned how best to please his gorgeous captain before long. His rage did indeed lessen, and Levi was quick to drag him into bed whenever it reared its ugly head.

Eren certainly couldn't complain about the methods Captain Levi was using to keep him under control. It sure as hell beat getting kicked.

* * *

Erwin watched as Eren shifted into his titan form and followed Hange's instructions. He only had a couple of days to stay at the keep, before his duties pulled him away back to the capital. He leaned over a bit to speak softly to his captain, keeping his sharp blue gaze on Jaeger.

"He seems to be improving."

Levi nodded, also watching as Eren built a structure out of tree branches he'd torn down. "Yes. He still has his moments, but they've become fewer and further between."

"Hmm. Nicely handled, Levi." Erwin took his eyes off of the shifter to regard the captain curiously. "Tell me, what exactly did you do to bring him under control? I think this is the best behaved I've ever seen him."

Levi shrugged. "I popped his cherry."

Erwin stared hard at him, thinking he must have misheard him. "Does that phrase have another meaning that I'm simply unaware of?"

Levi shook his head, still watching Eren like a hawk. "No sir. It means just what you think it does."

"Levi!"

The captain finally took his steely gray eyes off of his charge, and he looked up at the commander. "What?"

Erwin struggled for words. "Eren Jaeger…is only fifteen."

Levi's eyes widened just a little for one brief moment, mimicking some mild shock. "Really? Fuck, why didn't anyone _tell_ me?"

"Very amusing," muttered Erwin. "Do you realize the scandal that could come of this, if it ever gets out? Survey Corpse is already barely keeping our heads above water."

Levi shrugged again, and his gaze went back to Eren Jaeger. "Do you realize I really don't give a shit? Those high-minded pricks in the capital can say whatever they like about us. The citizens are selfish, and no matter what they think of us, we're the ones they're going to come crying to for protection if there are any further titan invasions."

Erwin sighed. That was a true enough statement, but to take one of his own soldiers as a lover was a bold and risky move, even for Levi. "I really hope you know what you're doing, Captain."

Levi nodded in Eren's direction. "You said to bring him under control by 'any means necessary', and that's just what I've done. Tell me I'm not getting results."

"I can't argue with the results," admitted the commander, "but the methods are very questionable. You couldn't think of any other options?"

"I'm sure I could have come up with something eventually." Levi didn't appear the least bit concerned. "This was simply the most immediate and effective way to calm his ass down. Are you gonna order me to stop doing it?"

Erwin rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "The damage has already been done, Levi. Whatever happens as a result of that will be your responsibility to deal with, understood?"

"Perfectly," agreed the captain. He then addressed Eren. "That's enough for today, Jaeger. Assume your human form again and rest up."

"But…he wasn't finished," protested Hange.

Levi's gaze flicked between her and the titan shifter, who was obediently sitting down to emerge from the nape. "He's getting fatigued, and you know what that can do to him. I'm getting tired of wiping blood from his nose all the time, four eyes. Don't push him harder than necessary."

Erwin studied Levi as the captain went to Eren's slumped over titan carcass and jumped up on its back to pull the boy out of the nape. Eren fell bonelessly against Levi, his green eyes dazed and unfocused. Levi pulled him free of the tissue connecting him to the carcass, and he lifted Eren into his arms to bring him down. Now that he'd been made aware of the situation, Erwin noticed a subtle difference in the way Levi handled the boy. It was so covert that he probably would have missed it if he'd been left ignorant of the sexual aspect of their relationship. While Levi's face retained its customary impassive expression, he took a brief moment to nuzzle Eren's hair as he spoke to him.

"Snap out of it, Jaeger. You're out, now. Do you understand me?"

Eren blinked, and he looked up at Levi's face. "Yes sir," he replied in a sleepy, sluggish voice. He put his arms around the captain's neck and he sighed in an exhausted manner. Levi carried him over to the horses and he eased him down on the ground near them.

"Rest for a moment. You did well today, soldier."

Eren smiled shyly at him, and Levi hesitated for a brief moment before getting up to retrieve Eren's water canteen from his horse's saddle to bring it to him. As Erwin watched, the captain held the container up to Eren's lips for him and let him drink his fill. Erwin had honestly never seen the man behave in such a nurturing manner, before. He didn't find it as endearing as he did disturbing. Having sexual relations was one thing. All men had their needs, and Erwin wasn't about to expect his captain to neglect his own. This appeared to go beyond simple gratification, though. He never would have expected the aloof man to develop feelings for anyone—let alone a teenaged shifter.

"I'm going back to the keep," Erwin informed Levi. "I'm satisfied with his progress. Captain, report to me once you've returned."

Levi nodded. "Sir."

* * *

"Now, about this arrangement you've made with Jaeger," Erwin said as soon as Levi joined him in the office and shut the door.

Levi groaned inwardly. He might have known he wouldn't get away with only a few chastising words. "What of it?"

Erwin threaded his fingers together on top of the desk, and he frowned a bit. "I feel it's a bad idea for more than one reason, but I can't ask you to break things off. Doing so after seducing that boy so completely would run the risk of bringing back his rage with a vengeance."

Levi shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. "Probably."

"That being said, my concern isn't as much for Eren's emotional state as it is for yours."

Levi's brows hedged. "Beg your fucking pardon? Do I look like a mental case to you?"

"That isn't what I said," corrected Erwin levelly. "I said I'm concerned for your emotional state, not your mental state. I worry that your judgment may be compromised by your fondness for that boy."

"My…fondness?" Levi uncrossed his arms with a frown. "I treat him no differently than I ever did, chief. Do you see me giving him chocolates and singing love sonnets to him?"

Erwin chuckled softly. "No, of course not. I'm an observant man though, Levi. I doubt anyone else would notice, but your treatment of Eren has changed. You're more patient with him and I daresay you've become more protective."

"Tch. Make up your mind. You've given me the responsibility of watching over him and training him. I _have_ to be protective, and if I seem more patient with him it's because he's shown improvement. You haven't been around when he screws up to see I'm just as quick to punish as I ever was."

"That may be so," conceded the commander. His blue gaze held Levi's. "I only need confirmation that you are still willing and able to carry out your duty, if he should ever turn on us."

"You know I am. That shouldn't even be in question." Levi didn't break his stare. "I've come up with a way to extract him from that titan body without killing him, if I need to. He'd lose his hands and feet in the process, but he would survive. You're the one who's always stressing how important an asset he is to our cause."

"So I am." Erwin reached for his pen and he tapped it thoughtfully on the surface of the desk. "Just so we're completely clear on it, Levi. There may come a time when extraction is no longer an option, and should that ever prove to be the case, I need to know that you won't hesitate to do what you must."

"I've already told you not to worry about that," insisted Levi in a low tone of voice. "I know I could become his executioner, and so does the brat. Enough, already."

"Very well," sighed Erwin.

Levi went still, and he narrowed his eyes on him. "You think I'm getting soft."

"I think your sexual relationship with Eren has caused you to develop feelings for him that you didn't have before," explained Erwin. "Perhaps I'm wrong about that and I'm simply mistaking the performance of your duties for affection."

"Maybe you are." Levi shrugged. "Not even _you_ can be right all the time, Smith."

"I suppose that's true." Erwin reached for the stack of paperwork sitting on Levi's desk. "I'll take care of this while I'm here. I know how much you despise paperwork. Dismissed, Captain Levi."

Levi saluted him sharply and he turned on his heel to go.

* * *

"Levi," panted Eren, gazing down at him with adoring eyes as he thrust over him. "Captain…unh! I…I can't hold it back for m-much longer!"

Levi groaned with pleasure at the feel of Jaeger's thick, hard length pumping inside of him. He grabbed the teenager's ass and he glared up at him in warning. "You'd better. I'm almost there, brat."

Eren bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. Levi almost felt sorry for the kid, but he was so close and he wasn't about to settle for having to wait for Eren to recover to finish getting him off. The boy wisely supported his weight on one arm and he reached down to grip Levi's cock and start stroking it. Eren kissed him sloppily, his saliva mingling with Levi's as he strove to make him come.

"Come for me, sir," gasped Eren between kisses. "Please…come for me!"

Levi growled softly, squeezing Eren's bottom harder as he began to plateau. "Good boy," he moaned in approval. "Hah…Eren!"

He started to pulse in the younger man's desperately pumping hand, his inner muscles squeezing Eren's dick rhythmically as he came. Eren moaned, and he started slamming into Levi hard once the orgasm started. Levi clung to him and hollered impulsively, spurting harder against the boy's stomach as the forceful shoves pushed against his prostate and intensified his climax.

"Shit, Jaeger," panted Levi, trembling all over. This was a big one. Teaching Eren how to fuck him just right had been a satisfying journey to take, and orgasms like this were Levi's reward. Let Erwin live like a damned monk in celibacy if he wanted to. Soldiers deserved _some_ reward for putting their lives on the line, and Levi wasn't about to deprive himself of Eren's young, virile cock.

"Cap—tain!" Eren's cry was hoarse and almost tortured as he tensed over the captain and drove himself in deep, one last time.

Levi stared up at Jaeger and he watched him make his "orgasm face". He looked ridiculously cute when he was coming. He released his hold on Eren's ass, and he slid his hands up the teen's back and into his hair. He pulled Eren down for a kiss, keeping a firm hold on his hair to prevent him from pulling back. Eren's tongue lanced into his mouth to stroke his, his nostril's flaring with his panting breath.

They kissed passionately for a while as they recovered from their gratification, and Levi didn't object when Eren broke the kiss to lay his forehead on his shoulder. His hold on the boy's hair loosened, and he stroked the soft, mussed locks slowly while he caught his breath.

"Nice…performance, Jaeger."

"Thanks," wheezed Eren against his ear. He kissed the spot, before lifting his head to gaze down at him. "Sorry I nearly lost it, sir."

Levi wrapped his legs around the shifter's waist to keep him from pulling out before he was ready for it. "Well, you didn't lose it, so you don't have to apologize."

In fact, Eren was lasting a little longer each time they had sex. This time he'd managed to make Levi come twice before he blew his load. He just kept getting better and better.

"Sir…could you maybe take my chains off?" requested Eren softly, once his panting began to fade away.

"No." Levi tugged lightly on the chain hanging from Eren's collar. "You know better than to ask that."

"But…you don't make me wear chains when I'm in your sleeping quarters with you," reasoned Eren. "Isn't that more dangerous than leaving me unrestrained in this cell?"

Levi smirked. "Maybe I just like you in chains, brat. Why do you think I spend more time down here with you than in my quarters?"

"Oh." Eren flushed. "That's…kinky."

"So it is," agreed Levi pleasantly. "Is that a problem for you?"

Eren shook his head. "I guess not, but…they're kind of uncomfortable to sleep in."

Levi sighed. "Then I'll pad them for you tomorrow. I'm not taking them off though, you little beast." Hell, he'd surprised himself with that little kink. Levi didn't even know he had a thing for bondage until he started fucking Eren in his cell.

As if the boy read his mind, he lowered his gaze and smiled a little. "So me in chains turns you on, Captain?"

"That's right," admitted Levi. He tugged on the neck chain again. "You're mine, Jaeger. The restraints serve as a reminder of that."

Eren's recently sated cock began to swell up again inside of the captain, and Levi suspected the flush in his cheeks were no longer due to embarrassment. "Sir…"

"Like that, do you?" Levi pulled him down for a brief kiss. "Little pervert."

Eren smiled against his lips.

* * *

Levi remained awake long after Eren had fallen asleep. He watched the boy pensively, taking in his relaxed, comely features and the even rise and fall of his bare chest. Maybe Erwin was right. He _was_ growing fond of Jaeger, and while Levi was determined to do his duty whatever the cost, he began to realize that he couldn't expect to put this adorable idiot to death without it having an impact on him. It wasn't just the sex doing it to Levi; it was Eren's personality and devotion, as well. When the kid wasn't ranting about killing titans or crying about his family, Levi found his company quite desirable. Sometimes he didn't understand some of the things Eren babbled about, but he liked to listen to the excitement in his voice nonetheless. The kid was determined to make it to the ocean some day and play in the water with his friend Armin. Levi could easily imagine him frolicking in the water, splashing around without a care.

…And Levi wanted to see that happen for him. As it stood, Eren would be lucky to even make it to his sixteenth birthday, let alone all the way to the edge of the land. The captain sighed quietly, and he experienced a moment of regret for his decision to get involved with Jaeger this way. It was too late now to turn back, though. Levi was too deeply invested in this strange relationship he had with Eren, and he wasn't willing to let him go even if the kid wanted it. Thankfully, Eren had expressed no such desire to be free of him as a lover. In fact, Levi was pretty damned sure the kid was head over heels for him.

~Does it really matter, though? We're all basically just walking corpses anyway. It's just a matter of time before a miscalculated move or an unlucky moment kills us in the field. Why the hell should I be concerned with how anyone else sees our relationship, when this is the only pleasure Eren and I ever really get?~

He blamed Erwin for his momentary attack of doubt, and Levi cursed the man for his high-minded bullshit. He'd planted the seed with his cautionary lecture, and now the captain wasn't sure if it was just affection he felt for Eren, or something much more dangerous.

Eren stirred in his sleep and he moaned, shivering. Levi impulsively reached out to stroke the young man's hair, and he murmured to him to calm him down. "It's just a dream, kid. You're all right."

His voice always had a soothing effect on Eren. The shifter immediately settled down with a sigh, and he cuddled closer to his captain. His chains clinked together and the cool metal laid across Levi's side as Eren embraced him in his sleep.

"Damn, that's cold," complained Levi.

He considered the young man sleeping in his arms, and he compressed his lips briefly. He eased himself out of Eren's embrace and he got up, cursing softly as his bare feet touched the cold stone floor. He should have lit the iron stove down here to warm the area up. Ah well…body heat would do the trick once he got back into bed. He went to his discarded uniform and he dug around inside of his jacket for his key ring. Locating it, he returned to the bed and he unlocked all of Eren's manacles. He supposed for tonight, it wouldn't hurt to remove them. He would pad them tomorrow so that they wouldn't chafe Eren's smooth, soft skin any longer.

Eren immediately snuggled up to him again once Levi got back into bed. "Even affectionate in your sleep," yawned Levi in a gruff tone.

He didn't really mind, though. Jaeger was warm and his body seemed to fit just right against Levi's. The captain shut his eyes and he relaxed his body for some much-needed sleep. Whatever happened in the future, they had these moments together to savor. Nobody could take that away from them.

* * *

-The End


End file.
